Hoshiko Kinsei
is a young samurai born to a Kinsei clan man, and an unknown woman, who said to have origins within Kirigakure. Her father at some point moved over to the Land of Iron after the , and would later die. Since then, Hoshiko grew up without a father, only her mother, and has became a splendid . Background Personality Known solely for her kind and caring personality, Hoshiko also has another side. While it isn't demonic, it compliments her composition and her figure as a woman. She tends to use her body to an advantage over men, to get what she wants. By this, she doesn't go and be a thief, or some "roach". But she uses it to get her way in various different situations. This was present way back in her youth. The Land of Iron formed a type of regiment which put young aspiring samurai's skills to the test. During the short breaks, she would often use her breast to bait the young males into doing what she wanted. Manipulating and controlling them to her very own liking. Despite many of the young men there knowing of her tactics, they seemed to have never failed. Stated by her mother, Hoshiko has used this exact same tactic seventy eight times, without anyone being able to differentiate. By her late teens, specially at the age of nineteen, she'd been a master at what she'd been doing. However, it seemed she'd never taken anyone to second base. Her "horny" acting would lead one to believe she was the type to get them to bed, and kill them in their sleep. However this wasn't her style. In fact, on numerous occasions she is shown telling her mother she is indeed a virgin, surprising her as well. While very seductive she disapproves anyone who attempts to touch her. On many occasions, men have gotten too brainwashed by her seduction to where they've attempted to touch her. She is usually able to catch someone in their act before it happedns, however once it had gotten out of hand. Within Iwagakure, Hoshiko found herself within a bar, where she normally hangs. Doing her usual seduction, one of the men within the group managed to grab a hold of her rear. Quickly turning around she caught his hand, and grabbed his index finger, snapping it. She did this to the remaining fingers and smiled as she did. In battle, Hoshiko has a whole different personality. Standing as if her seductive self almost never existed in the first place. When her killing intent is in play, her body is filled with a black aura. This aura can cause paralysis to anyone whom is exposed to it, and who ever comes into direct contact is binded. In this "mode" or "form", Hoshiko is nothing but a pure killing machine. Her conscious becomes lost, and her appearance changes completely. Many of the Land of Iron fear this, and because of it, she tends no to go into it. Appearance Abilities Physical Capabilities Hoshiko is feared even within the Land of Iron for her speed and reflexes. So much, that within the Land of Iron, they have hailed her as the fastest person in history, stated to be able to keep up with Minato Namikaze – the Fourth Hokage – toe to toe. The samurai of the land have stated that there is should be no human capable of moving at such speeds. Her reflexes are also on a level of their own, as she was able to quickly pick up when a man touched her rearHoshiko Kinsei#Personality, being quick enough to grab his hand and break his fingers all in and in instance. Stating that her flexes come from her supernatural instinct. Her speed combined with her reflexes making her nearly untouchable. Her capabilities have often confused people with believing her speed is a form of . Kenjutsu Quotes * (To an unnamed shinobi) "You know, you do better not belittling our abilities." Trivia * Hoshiko (星子) means "star child". References Category:Samurai Category:Female Category:Swordsman Category:Kinsei Clan Member